The Nerd, The Swirly and The Eye of the Tiger
by loveisntsillyatall
Summary: Summary: Blaine is a perfectionist. Some may even call him a nerd  the bullies certainly would . In the hallways of McKinley, Blaine spots a perfectly beautiful boy. Who is he? And what will the bullies have in store for Blaine?


Here's something you should know about Blaine Anderson:

Blaine is a perfectionist. Especially when it comes to school and homework. He strives to be the best he can be academically as well as personally. Blaine is the student who is always on time to class and always gets the highest grades in all his subjects.

So basically, Blaine Anderson is a nerd, but not just any nerd – a nerd with style!

His wardrobe consists of a variety of clothing considered 'Nerdy Chic'. This includes an array of sweater vests and cardigans in many colors, an assortment of funky looking suspenders and snazzy loafers. And don't even get him started on his bow tie collection!

Sure, Blaine may be a tad awkward and shy at times, but he embraces who he is. He came out to his mom a few years ago and was afraid of what her reaction would be. His mother was completely understanding and told him "Every little thing about you makes you special. Don't ever forget that sweetie." and Blaine took the sentiment to heart.

He continues to be who he is: proudly gay and proudly nerdy, even if being himself gets him random swirlies at school by the heartless jocks.

Blaine's Chemistry class had just been dismissed and was on his way to his locker, when something caught his eye. This something happened to be possibly the most dazzling boy he'd ever laid his eyes on. It felt like everything and everyone in the hallways of McKinley High were suddenly in slow motion. This boy had the face of an angel. Unmistakably tall. Undeniably graceful and model-like. Perfectly styled hair. But the one thing about the boy that Blaine could not miss, were his eyes. His eyes put all the galaxies in the universe to shame. They were the most wondrous color of blue...

But then, two _Neanderthals_ strolled around the corner and caught sight of their unaware prey.

"Hey nerd! Do you know what time it is?"

Before Blaine could realize what was happening, the bullies had carried him off to the boys washroom down the hall. A stall door was brutally whisked open, by one of the jocks, Azimio, while the other, Karofsky, grabbed the back of Blaine's neck.

Then Karofsky plunged Blaine's pretty little gelled head into the toilet, while Azimio did the 'honors' of flushing. Blaine's head was submerged in the water several times until a yell came from behind the boys.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Karofsky and Azimio relinquished their victim to approach the voice that came from behind, leaving him alone in the stall. Blaine couldn't see or hear what was happening since water was clogging his ears and obscuring his vision. All he knew was that the voices were shouting and sounded threatening. The only real concern was that his new sweater vest was drenched and his shoes were completely soaked. Blaine finished cleaning off his precious designer glasses and placed them back on his face.

As he collected himself and left the stall, book bag slung over the shoulder, two remarkably blue eyes stared back flooding with concern.

_Oh my god, it's the angel..._

"Are you alright? I saw them dragging you in here and well, I had to do something. Looks like I was a little too late." The boy not only had the looks of an angel, but the _voice_ of one too!

"Here, come with me," the boy took Blaine's hand in his and they left the washroom.

_Who is this guy? Why is he helping me? No one ever helps me... Where are we going? How is he so beautiful?_

They ended up at what seemed to be the boy's locker. When he opened it, he pulled out a towel and handed it to a still, very waterlogged, Blaine.

"I've got a stash in here just in case. I was slushied for years and had to start bringing towels, rain gear, extra clothes, you name it! You never know when those _Neanderthals_ are going to strike..."

Blaine tried to reply, but couldn't seem to form the coherent sentences in his head.

"Uhh, t-thanks...a lot," was all Blaine could muster up. His face was growing abnormally warm.

"No problem whatsoever. I'm Kurt by the way. Kurt Hummel," Kurt held out his hand for a hand shake. Blaine shook his hand, hoping his hands weren't clammy.

"Blaine...Anderson."

"Nice to meet you,." Kurt smiled. And when he smiled, it was simply breathtaking.

Just then, they were interrupted by the bell.

"Oh! Gotta go. See you around, Blaine!" Kurt had already grabbed his books and was on his way. Blaine couldn't help but stare as Kurt, the angel, the boy of his dreams, as he walked away. As Blaine's eyes fell to the lower half Kurt's body, only two things seemed to fill his mind: legs and _ass._

But then something clicked in Blaine's head that told him he would be late for Math class. And one of the things that 'Perfectionist Blaine' couldn't stand, was being late.

All that day and for the rest of the week, Kurt Hummel was all Blaine could think about. He was just so...so _beautiful_. Kurt made Blaine think about things he probably shouldn't be thinking at school.

Blaine's inappropriate thoughts were keeping him from concentrating on lectures from his teachers. But strange enough, paying attention simply wasn't a concern of his anymore. He knew all the lessons from all his classes, so he figured he didn't need to pay attention anyways. Blaine had still been receiving perfect scores on his quizzes and assignments. No harm done.

Now, Blaine was in his last class of the day, English. Pffft! English was child's play for Blaine. He'd even finished future assignments for the next few classes, so...

Let the daydreaming begin!

_Class was finally over. Blaine gathered his books and headed on his way out of the classroom. He walked about five steps out the door and then somebody stepped in front of him. Blaine stopped breathing. It was Kurt._

_And he looked fantastic._

_Kurt's eyes were completely fixed on Blaine. And they were oh, so very dilated. Without any words exchanged, Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him along into a dark, empty and unused classroom. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and slammed him against the closed door._

"_You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that," whispered Kurt into Blaine's ear. He then started sucking on Blaine's neck, which sent shivers down Blaine's spine. It was like heaven and Kurt was his angel._

"_You don't know how long I've wanted you to do that," Blaine replied and threw his arms around the other boy. Kurt started planting kisses all over Blaine's neck, as if trying not to leave any skin untouched._

"_Ahhhh...please don't stop, Kurt. I-I need you."_

"_Oh, do you?"_

_Kurt rolled his hips into Blaine's, which made Blaine instinctively thrust upwards._

"_Blaine Anderson, hold on to your bow tie, because you're about to be fu-"_

"Mr. Anderson?" asked a familiar voice. Blaine looked up, for his head was resting on his folded arms on his desk. He only just noticed that all of his classmates had vanished. Just Ms. Henley, his English teacher was present and was gathering papers in a hurried fashion.

"Are you feeling okay? Class is over. Didn't you hear the bell?"

Blaine didn't actually mean to fall asleep! Feeling completely embarrassed, Blaine started to get up out of his chair, but sat back down immediately. Maybe he should wait a little bit. Oh god, he had a problem. And it certainly was NOT a math problem.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine! Totally fine. All good. Don't worry. Must have zoned out or something..." said Blaine awkwardly.

"Alright, if you say so. I'm late for a staff meeting." Ms. Henley dashed out of the classroom, thankfully not noticing Blaine's 'predicament'.

"Well that was certainly the _best_ English class I've ever had."

Blaine not only received random swirlies, but also received terrible insults. Of course it was by Karofsky and Azimio when they were too lazy to give the toilet treatment. The swirlies Blaine could take, but for some reason, the insults affected him more. He knew he shouldn't listen to them, but it just added to the fire.

"Who picked out your clothes? A blind man who hates you?"

"If your face was a fire, I would stomp it out and that would be an improvement!"

They would follow poor Blaine around (sometimes all day) and spew out the worst things you could possibly say to another person.

And one day...Blaine just couldn't take it anymore. And since he couldn't actually face the jocks, he'd do the next best thing.

He had to blow off some steam.

_Right. Left. Right Right. Left._

_Right. Left. Right Right. Left._

Blaine's punches were fists of fury. The punching bag never stood a chance! He stayed after school to release some stress and anger in the school's weight and exercise room.

Beads of sweat ran down Blaine's forehead and a few strands of curls were beginning to break free from his gelled hair.

"_Risin' up, back on the street_  
><em>Did my time, took my chances<em>  
><em>Went the distance<em>  
><em>Now I'm back on my feet<em>  
><em>Just a man and his will to survive"<em>

Blaine began to sing while punching the bag and he had a terrific voice. Although no one has ever heard him sing, except for the odd 'Happy Birthday' but that's totally different. Now just felt like the perfect time to belt out a tune.

"_So many times, it happens too fast_  
><em>You trade your passion for glory<em>  
><em>Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past<em>  
><em>You must fight just to keep them alive<em>

_It's the eye of the tiger_  
><em>It's the thrill of the fight<em>  
><em>Risin' up to the challenge<em>  
><em>Of our rival<em>  
><em>And the last known survivor<em>  
><em>Stalks his prey in the night<em>  
><em>And he's watching us all with the<em>  
><em>Eye of the tiger."<em>

His hits were becoming even more intense. All he could see on the punching bag, were the faces of Karofsky and Azimio.

"_Face to face, out in the heat_  
><em>Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry<em>  
><em>They stack the odds <em>  
><em>Still we take to the street<em>  
><em>For the kill with the skill to survive<em>

_It's the eye of the tiger_  
><em>It's the thrill of the fight<em>  
><em>Risin' up to the challenge<em>  
><em>Of our rival<em>  
><em>And the last known survivor<em>  
><em>Stalks his prey in the night<em>  
><em>And he's watching us all with the<em>  
><em>Eye of the tiger!"<em>

"Whoa, tiger! You have quite the voice."

With a 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights' look on his face, Blaine whirled around only to see one Kurt Hummel standing in the doorway, smirking back at him.

"Oh...you saw that, huh?"

"Yeah I did. That was an amazing performance. Like, _wow_. You've got skills. And not just the boxing!"

"Thanks," shyly replied Blaine, turning as red as a tomato. "Nobody's ever heard me sing before."

"You should change that. I know people would definitely swoon at your voice. I certainly enjoyed it." Kurt gave a little wink. "You know...you should really join New Directions."

"The Glee Club? I dunno..."

"_Oh please!_ You have to! It will be lots of fun and everyone's nice, aside from maybe a few people. And I suppose there _is_ Rachel always stealing the solos, but you could give her a run for her money. And with you we could win Nationals this year! Please?" Kurt pleaded. He was adorable when he begged.

"Well-"

"And if you joined, we'd could have time to get to know each other better..."

_What? Does that mean-?_

"Um, sure why not? I suppose it could be fun. And I kind of wouldn't mind getting to know you better too." said Blaine with a ridiculous smile.

"Good. I'm glad," Kurt returned the smile and Blaine could see his marvelous eyes twinkling in the light.

Blaine gathered up all his courage in order to ask his question:

"Kurt? Would you maybe wanna get a coffee with me?"

"Like a date?" Kurt's angel eyes widened.

"Like a date." replied Blaine, trying to be casual.

"I'd like that."


End file.
